Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore
by Shamefull
Summary: Résumé : Alec ferma les yeux, couché dans son lit. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'une des personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde pouvait faire une chose aussi cruelle. Même si c'était pour lui qu'il l'avait fait. Pourquoi ? Que devait-il faire maintenant ?
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous._

 _Déjà, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à Cassandra Clare._

 _Comme vous allez le voir en lisant ce premier chapitre, c'est un chapitre pour introduire mon histoire, dont une grande partie est tirée d'un des épisodes de shadowhunters, auquel j'ai simplement ajouté ce que pense Alec._

 _J'ai essayé de faire des chapitres un peu plus long que dans ma précédente fanfiction._

 _J'ajoute que cette fanfiction est entièrement écrite, et qu'elle l'a été avant la diffusion de la saison 3, donc elle ne l'a prend pas du tout en compte._

 _Voila, bonne lecture._

Chapitre 1er : Attractions (POV Alec)

« **De la crème ou du sucre ?** »

Alec se reveilla en sursaut en entendant la voix de Magnus, se redressant sur le canapé dans lequel il était allongé. Il posa son regard sur le sorcier, l'esprit encore embrumé par les verres qu'il avait bu pendant la nuit, auprès le sauvetage de Luc.

« **Je me suis endormi ?** »

« **Hum hum, et moi aussi** », lui répondit le sorcier en s'asseyant près de lui. Se levant brusquement du canapé face à ce geste, Alec l'entendit ajouter « **Sur l'autre canapé je veux dire ! Ca va, ne crains rien.** »

Il avait peut être réagi un peu excessivement, vu la tête qu'avait fait Magnus, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. « **J'aurai jamais du accepter de venir boire un verre** ». Il prit sa veste de cuir et l'enfila, prêt à partir de l'appartement du sorcier.

Celui-ci en profita pour se lever, suivant Alec du regard « **En fin de compte, ce n'était peut être pas une bonne idée de boire après avoir usé de mes pouvoirs pour sauver ton ami Luc** ».

Alec ne put s'empêcher, à la remarque du sorcier, de s'en vouloir de sa réaction. Pourtant, il lui répondit : « **Ce n'est pas mon ami ! C'est celui de Clary Fairchild ! Elle vient d'arriver et on a que des problèmes depuis qu'elle est la !** » Il se détrourna alors de Magnus, se demandant tout de même qu'elle était la signification du regard que le sorcier avait posé sur lui après sa tirade.

« **Tu n'es pas qu'un jeune homme au physique avantageux** », lui dit le sorcier. Alec posa un regard interrogatif sur ce dernier. Il aurait rougit s'il n'était pas maître dans l'art de contrôler ses émotions. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était un compliment. Il répondit alors plus sechement qu'il aurait voulu au sorcier « **Et je dois le prendre comment ?** »

Magnus lui répondit du tac au tac « **Tu m'as donné ta force pour que je puisse sauver ce type. C'est trop rare de voir un shadowhunter doté... d'un si bon coeur** ».

Alec aurait pu en sourire s'il était le genre de personne à se laisser aller à se genre de futilité, mais il n'était pas comme çà. Pourtant, sans savoir comment cela était arrivé, il avait pointé le sorcier du doigt, lui affirmant « **Je te fais confiance** ». Il regretta tout de suite ses mots. Pourquoi avait-il dit ça... Il se serait bien frappé la tête contre un mur pour se remettre les idées en place. L'alcool ne lui réussissait vraiment pas. Devant le regard de Magnus, il ajouta « **Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est comme ça** ». Maintenant, il était gêné. Ne voulant pas que le sorcier s'en aperçoive, il décida qu'il était le moment de partir « **Quelle heure il est ? Faut que je rentre à l'institut** » dit-il en amorçant un mouvement pour partir.

Mais Magnus ne semblait pas vouloir qu'il s'en aille. Il lui répondit précipitament « **Je t'offre un déjeuner ? Je peux même faire apparaître de délicieuses gauffres au sucre** ». Il termina sa proposition avec un superbe sourire.

 _Superbe sourire_? Pensa Alec. Il devait se reprendre tout de suite ! « **Non** » S'entendit-il répondre tel un automate dépourvu d'émotion. Magnus en perdit son sourire

Alec pensa qu'il devait se sortir de cette situation qu'il trouvait de plus en plus gênante. Ainsi, voulant faire comprendre au sorcier qu'il voulait s'en aller, il ajouta « **Et surtout ne dit à personne que j'ai passé la nuit ici !** ». Il ne s'attendait cependant pas à la réponse du sorcier, qui lui fit un petit pincement au cœur.

« **On se détend Alec ! Ma réputation est au moins autant eu jeu que la tienne ! Je perdrais toute crédibilité si mes semblables apprenaient qu'un shadowhunter...** » Magnus insista sur ce dernier mot, serrant un peu plus le cœur d'Alec « **… avait passé la nuit ici** ». L'entendit-il finir.

Cela blessa Alec plus que ce qu'il n'osa se l'avouer. Il essaya d'étouffer sa voix, mais ne put s'empêcher de répondre au sorcier sur un ton triste qu'il ne se connaissait pas « **Fallait me dire de m'en aller** ».

Magnus sembla s'aperçevoir de son trouble. Il plongea son regard dans celui d'Alec, et affirma « **La confiance amène à faire des choses étranges. Il y a comme un parfum dans l'air**! » Magnus lui souriait. Alec reussi à empêcher au dernier moment un sourire de franchir ses lèvres à son tour. Il fallait qu'il s'en aille. Le sorcier faisait tomber en lui des barrières qu'il avait mis longtemps à ériger. Il fit volte face et quitta l'appartement, prenant le chemin de l'institut. Il fallait qu'il reprenne le contrôle de ses émotions ! Depuis que cette Clary Fairchild s'était ramenée, il ne se reconnaissait plus Ses émotions essayaient de reprendre le pas sur sa volonté, et ce n'était pas bon. Il devait les enterrer à nouveau, ou Jace finirait par comprendre ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, brisant ainsi leur lien pour toujours.

Alec finit par franchir la porte de l'institut, et il fallut que la première personne sur laquelle il tombe soit sa chère sœur : « **Tu as passé la nuit chez Magnus** ? » fut la première chose qu'elle lui demanda. _Du Izzy tout craché_ , ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

« **J'ai pas beaucoup dormi surtout** » lui répondit-il en passant à côté d'elle. Du coin de l'oeil, il la vit le regarder avec un sourire, et compris, non sans gêne, ce que la jeune fille pensait. Heuseument qu'il était désormais dos à elle, car il ne sait pas s'il avait réussi à se retenir de rougir lorsque, pendant une petite seconde, une image de Magnus sur lui dans un lit s'était imposée à lui. « **Je veux dire...** » Rajouta t'il rapidement « **J'ai aidé à soigner les blessures de Luc** ». Mais cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté sur sa sœur. Son sourire s'intensifia alors qu'elle lui envoya un « **C'est ce qu'on dit** ! ».

 _Merde_ pensa-t-il alors. Sa sœur avait toujours eu cette faculté de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, et elle avait dû ressentir son trouble face au sorcier. Il devait sauver les meubles. En un mouvement, il se retourna vers elle, balança ses bras en signe de questionnement, assortissant son geste d'un « **Quoi ?** ».

Sa sœur s'avança alors vers lui. « **Non rien, je suis prête à te croire** ». Mais Alec vu à son visage que ce n'était pas la vérité, et il sut qu'il devait en dire d'avantage pour se sortir de cette situation. Sa sœur se planta devant lui, les bras croisés, ses yeux dans les siens.

« **Ok** » conceda-t-il. « **Après, on a bu quelques cocktails, mais il s'est rien passé d'autre, je t'assure** ». Il sut qu'il n'avait pas dit les bons mots, se maudissant de sous entendre qu'il aurait été possible qu'il se passe « _quelque chose d'autre_ ». Le regard de sa sœur, un mélange de compassion et de tendresse, se posa sur lui, lui confirmant qu'elle pensait la même chose :

« **Quand tu te sentiras prêt à en parler, hésites pas ! Je serais la**! » Elle commença à tourner les talons, mais Alec ne supportant pas tellement que sa sœur lise autant en lui, comprennant mieux que lui même ses émotions, lui balanca sechement « **Je te dis déjà tout non ?** » Il sut au regard triste qu'elle posa sur lui qu'il était allé un peu trop loin. Sa sœur lui répondit alors « **Non, dès que ça touche des choses plus intimes, t'esquives, et tu vois je trouve pas ça très cool puisque moi je te racontes toujours tout. Par exemple, je ne suis plus avec Meliorn.** »

Alec, toujours sur les nerfs, répliqua alors « **C'est vrai ? Tu as eu envie de nouveautés ?** » Sa sœur souffla. Sa remarque l'avait blessée. Il savait qu'il était injuste avec elle, mais à ce moment, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Le regard d'Izzy se fit un peu plus triste « **Ca ne pouvait pas durer. Il me faut quelqu'un d'un peu plus... shadowhunterien...** »

Cela brisa le cœur d'Alec. Izzy était Izzy, et il ne voulait qu'elle change pour rien au monde, même pour le soit-disant honneur de sa famille. Il se radoucit alors « **Ecoute, je sais que tu essayes de tenir compte des exigences familliales. Je t'admires dalleurs. Mais tu sais qu'au fond, tu ne peux pas changer** ». Et Alec ne voulait pas qu'elle change. Il n'était pas d'accord avec tous les choix de la jeune néphilim, mais c'est ce qui la caractérisait, ce qu'elle était. Si elle changeait, elle ne serait plus vraiment Izzy.

« **Tu crois ça ? Et toi tu peux ?** » lui répondit t-elle dans un sourire.

Il ne pu lui rendre son sourire. Lui ne voulait pas changer. Il voulait rester le Alec sans émotion qu'il avait mis du temps à forger. Il lui répondit alors « **Je sais qui je suis moi. Je suis le mec qui va se faire engueuler quand papa découvrira que Jace et Clary sont encore dans la nature** ».

« **Je crois qu'il ne sera pas surpris ! Il connait Jace ! Il a l'habitude !** ».

Sa sœur marquait un point. Mais il s'inquiétait quand même. Ce n'était pas « comme d'habitude ». Cette fois-ci, Jace était avec Clary. Et si Jace avait un don assez effarant pour s'attirer des soucis, Clary était elle un véritable aimant à problèmes. A eux deux, il pouvait provoquer une catastrophe, surtout que son parabatai n'était plus vraiment le même en la présence de la rousse.

« **Il avait dit une heure ! Ca fait plus de trois heures !** » Il était vraiment inquiet.

« **Tu crois que Clary et lui sont en train de.. ?** » Lui répondit sa sœur dans un sourire. Alec savait qu'il avait raison. En une phrase, sa sœur venait de lui montrer qu'elle pouvait faire tous les efforts du monde, mais qu'elle ne changerait jamais. Tant mieux !

« **Avec tout ce qu'il se passe là, ca m'étonnerait beaucoup !** » Il tourna les talons, sont esprit retournant vers son parabatai. S'il osait être en train de batifoller quelque part avec Clary, il allait le tuer !

Après cela, les choses s'étaient vite enchaînaient pour Alec et ses amis. Ils avaient finit par mettre la main sur la coupe mortelle, cachait par Jocelyn Fairchild dans un jeu de tarot, mais Hodge, pour qui Jace et Alec avait un profond respect, les avait trahit, agressant Lydia Branwell pour lui prendre la coupe, qu'elle avait pour mission de ramener à Idris.

Lydia était une jeune shadowhunter qu'il avait failli faire l'erreur d'épouser pour redorer l'honneur de sa famille, mais surtout pour réussir à mettre Magnus Bane dans un coin de sa tête, et l'y enfermer à double tour, espérant que ce mariage ferait cesser les avances du sorcier. Mais ce n'avait pas été le cas, et il avait finit par laisser ses sentiments, trop longtemps enfouis, faire surface, révelant le véritable Alec. Il était désormais en couple avec le sorcier, ayant expérimenté les joies et plaisir d'une relation. Ses parents l'avaient d'abard très mal pris, puis sa mère s'était radoucie. Elle n'aimait toujours pas le sorcier, mais ne lui faisait plus de remarques désagréables sur sa relation. Ce n'était pas le cas de son père.

Valentin avait récupéré la coupe, puis l'épée mortelle, révélant au passage à Jace qu'il était le frère de Clary, et qu'il avait du sang de démon dans les veines. Cela avait profondément blessé le jeune homme, qui s'était mis en tête qu'il était de son devoir de tuer Valentin. Finalement, ils finirent par apprendre que cela était faux, et Jace et Clary purent entamer une relation. Cela ne dérangea pas Alec autant qu'il aurait cru. Il avait finit par apprécier la rousse et ses sentiments pour Magnus lui avait fait comprendre que finalement il n'éprouver pour Jace qu'un profond amour fraternel, au même titre que celui qu'il éprouvait par Izzy et Max.

Avec l'aide de son fils Jonathan, Valentin avait finalement trouvé le miroir mortel. Jace avait alors réussi, avec l'aide d'Izzy, à tuer Jonathan, mais il s'était fait tuer par Valentin, d'une lame en plein cœur. Ce dernier avait alors invoqué l'ange Raziel à l'aide des instruments mortels pour lui demander de détruire les créatures obscures, mais Clary s'était interposée. Elle avait réussi à le tuer, folle de rage face à la mort de Jace, puis s'était tournée vers Raziel pour qu'il exauce son vœu, et non celui de Valentin. Elle avait alors demandé à l'ange de lui ramener Jace, ce qu'il avait fait. Au départ, ils avaient tous était inquiet de cela. Ramener quelqu'un à la vie relevant de magie noire. Mais c'était la bénédiction d'un ange qui avait permis le retour de Jace, évitant tout désagrément. Alec ne pensait qu'il ne pourrait jamais assez remercier la rousse pour ce vœu. Après tout, la jeune femme venait de perdre sa mère. Elle avait alors eu la possibilité de demander son retour, mais elle avait choisi Jace.

Cela faisait aujourd'hui un an que la guerre contre Valentin était terminée.

Izzy était desormais en couple avec Simon. Alec, d'abord supris, avait finit par s'habituer à cette relation.

Jace sortait avec Clary. Celle-là, il s'y attendait. Pourtant, il ne pouvait que constater que leur vie de couple n'était pas aussi rose que celle de Simon et Izzy.

Ni même que la sienne. En effet, après avoir traversé vents et marées au côté de Magnus, sa relation s'était apaisée. Même l'Enclave, réticente à sa relation, ne semblait pas pouvoir mettre un terme à leur bonheur.

Malheureusement, cela n'allait pas durer, et cela à cause d'une seule et même personne. La personne qui, pourtant, était celle en qui Alec avait été certain qu'il pouvait placer toute sa confiance, et même sa vie.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2nd : Attaque (POV Alec)

« **Il faut que je file** » dit Alec après avoir déposé un baiser sur les lèvres de Magnus. « **Désolé ! On finira cette soirée dès que je rentre, promis.** » Ajouta-t-il devant la mine déçu du sorcier. « **Izzy a enfin localisé ce nid de vampires qui s'en prend aux terrestres ! Faut vraiment qu'on s'en occupe ! Je ne serais pas long** ».

Alec ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ses premières rencontres avec le sorcier et à sa fâcheuse habitude de toujours fuir loin de lui. Si on lui avait dit à cette époque qu'il finirait par ne plus vouloir le quitter, même le Alec sans émotion qu'il était à l'époque n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de s'esclaffer.

« **Va faire ton devoir shadowhunter** », lui répondit Magnus dans un baiser. « **Mais reviens vite ! Sinon, je ne peux pas te garantir qu'il restera encore de ce magnifique** **steak** » s'amusa-t-il avec un sourire en montrant un plat sur la table. Alec le trouvait toujours aussi magnifique, ce sourire. Il attira Magnus dans un baiser moins chaste que les précédents, puis déposa un petit baiser sur sa tempe, et finit par lui murmurer sensuellement à l'oreille

« **Mais toi tu seras là. Et bizarrement, je te trouve cent fois plus appétissant que ce steak** » Magnus lui sourit et Alec pensa alors qu'il ne pourrait jamais se lasser de son sourire.

Une vibration se fit alors entendre. Alec récupéra son téléphone dans sa poche arrière, et lut le message qui venait de Jace, poussant un soupir. « **Le blondinet s'impatiente ! Allez file, je t'ouvre un portail.** » Qu'il aimait Magnus !

C'est ainsi qu'après un dernier baiser pour le sorcier, Alec emprunta le portail qui l'emmena directement devant l'institut. Il entra alors dans ce dernier, prenant directement la direction de la salle de contrôle, où il trouva Izzy, Jace et Clary en tenue de combat. Ces deux derniers se trouvaient à une distance assez éloignée, ce qui prouva à Alec qu'ils s'étaient encore une fois disputés. Cela expliquait la mauvaise humeur de son parabatai, mais cela allait encore lui retomber dessus. Dalleurs, cela était imminent car son frère venait de poser ses yeux sur lui, et l'aîné Lightwood le vit lui fendre dessus, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de lui, il lui balança méchamment. « **Monsieur décide enfin à ramener ses fesses. Tu devrais peut être dire à Bane de les lâcher, cela te permettrait peut être de faire ton travail correctement ou au moins de ne pas nous faire perdre du temps inutilement !** » Du grand Jace quoi.

Alec prit sur lui, estimant que la mission passait avant les sautes d'humeur de Jace. Il répondit « **Je suis là maintenant. J'en ai pour deux minutes, et après on y va !** » Il contourna alors Jace, croisant le regard d'Izzy qui semblait se désoler du comportement de leur frère ces six derniers mois, et fila s'équiper en quatrième vitesse.

Deux minutes plus tard, il était prêt à partir. Personne ne parlait. _Vive l'esprit d'équipe_ , pensa Alec. En effet, ces derniers temps, les tensions entre la rousse et son parabatai mettait tout le monde à cran. Il allait falloir qu'il leur parle à tous les deux. Cette situation les mettait tous en danger. Cependant, il s'inquiétait surtout pour Jace. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, mais depuis quelques mois, il le trouvait complètement ailleurs, et cette attitude les mettait en danger lors de leurs missions. Alec se rappela alors d'une mission où Jace s'était une nouvelle fois laissait déconcentrer pour « je ne sais quoi ». Il s'était ainsi retrouvé à la merci d'un sorcier, dont le sort avait frappé Alec de plein fouet lorsqu'il avait voulu secourir son parabatai. Cela n'avait pas été très agréable, et Magnus s'était emporté contre Jace, lui disant que s'il voulait se mettre en danger, il faisait ce qu'il voulait, mais qu'il ne devait pas entraîner son homme dans tout cela. Il avait alors entendu Jace repliquait que c'était un sorcier qui était la cause de tout cela, et que si Magnus faisait mieux son travail de leader, cela ne serait pas arrivé. Et Jace avait alors encore une fois pointé du doigt sa relation avec le sorcier, la jugeant fautive de leurs « manquements respectifs », comme il l'avait craché à leurs visages.

Il ne reconnaissait plus Jace, et il ne pouvait pas mettre cela sur le dos de sa résurrection, son attitude déplorable étant apparue bien après. Mais il était résolu à lui parler pour arranger les choses. Il ne supportait pas de voir son parabatai dans cet état. Mais pour le moment, il devait mener à bien leur mission, alors cela attendrait.

[...]

Ils ressortirent de la planque des vampires. Tous avaient été maîtrisés, ou presque. Certains avaient préférés s'attaquer aux shadowhunters, et ils avaient du s'occuper d'eux. Alec n'aimait pas cela. Il avait toujours été du genre à parler, préférant les solutions pacifiques. Ce n'était malheureusement pas toujours possible.

Il arrivèrent à l'institut. Alec fit son rapport. Lorsqu'il ressortit de son bureau, il tomba sur sa sœur.

« **Jace a encore fait des siennes. Clary pleure dans sa chambre. Je vais la voir ! Tu rentres ? Magnus doit attendre !** » Finit-elle dans un clin d'oeil.

Depuis que sa relation avec Magnus avait débuté, il ne savait pas combien de clins d'œil subjectifs elle lui avait adressé, et une fois n'est pas coutume, Alec s'empourpra. Il sentit les bras de sa sœur se refermer sur lui, et elle l'embrassa sur la joue. « **Au moins, toi, tu es toujours mon grand frère adoré** ». Même dans ces moments là, la voix de sa sœur trahissait son inquiétude pour Jace. « **A demain Alexander** ». Elle venait de faire une imitation de Magnus, et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que ça n'avait pas été aussi convainquant que l'original. Mais Magnus était Magnus : Unique en son genre, inimitable. Son désir de rejoindre le sorcier s'intensifia alors, et il commença à se diriger vers la sortie.

« **Alec** » entendit-il quelqu'un l'appeler. _Jace_. « **Je peux te parler ? C'est important ?** »

Magnus allait devoir patienter encore un peu, car même si sa relation avec son parabatai n'était pas vraiment au beau fixe ces derniers temps, il ne pouvait refuser du temps à son acolyte de toujours, surtout lorsqu'il le regardait avec cet air de chien battu.

« **Je suis tout à toi** » finit-il par lui dire dans un sourire. Autant commencer cette conversation avec le sourire, sinon, dans deux minutes, il se taperait déjà la tête contre le mur.

Il suivit donc Jace, qui l'entraîna jusqu'à sa chambre, refermant la porte derrière eux. Devant le mutisme de Jace, il prit son courage a deux mains pour engager la conversation, mais au moment où il allait commencer à parler, Jace le devança « **Je suis désolé Alec** ». Dire que ce dernier fut surpris n'était qu'un euphémisme, et cela dû se voir sur son visage, car Jace rajouta « **Je sais que je ne m'étais jamais excusé auprès de toi pour toutes les fois où j'ai été con, notamment avec Clary... Je suis pas comme ça, à regretter mes choix, mes actes et à m'en excuser...** » C'était peu dire, mais Alec le laissa continuer. « **… Mais ces derniers temps, j'agis vraiment comme un gros con, alors... Je m'excuse...** »

 _Waouh_! Alec n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir l'ange Raziel de ses yeux, mais il était sur qu'il aurait trouvé cela moins miraculeux que le fait d'avoir Jace devant ses yeux entrain de lui présenter des excuses. Il se reprit, le jeune shadowhunter devant lui attendait vraisemblablement sa réaction.

« **Je ne t'en veux pas Jace** », lui répondit-il alors dans un sourire. « **Je m'inquiète, c'est tout ! Tu sembles tellement en colère contre tout le monde en ce moment, que même-moi, tu m'éloignes de toi. Je veux juste t'aider, être la pour toi. Tu es mon parabatai, mon frère. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. Alors ne me repousse pas. Tu es une partie de moi. Je pourrais mourir pour toi, et...** »

« **Surtout pas** » Jace venait de le serrer dans ses bras « **Je ne supporterai jamais de te perdre Alec. Pourtant...** »

Alec comprit que son frère n'osait pas finir sa phrase, il le lâcha, mais se décida à l'inciter à finir. « **Que se passe-t-il Jace ? Tu sais qu'à moi, tu peux tout dire** ».

Jace se détourna de lui, envoyant valser la lampe qui se trouvait sur sa table de chevet « **Ah oui, vraiment ?** » Alec resta bouche bée. Il ne comprenait pas que son parabatai puisse en douter.

« **Jace ?** » fit-il en amorçant un mouvement vers ce dernier.

« **Désolé Alec...** » _Encore !_ Ce jour était définitivement à marquer d'une croix sur le calendrier. « **C'est juste que ça ne va pas du tout avec Clary. Je pense de plus en plus à la quitter** » continua Jace toujours dos à lui. _Fais chier_. « **Et toi... Toi, tu n'es pas là pour moi...** » _Hein_? Alec se prit une vraie claque. « **Tu passes tout ton temps avec Magnus, et... tu m'oublies** ». Alec ne put s'empêcher de penser quelques secondes quelque chose comme _Tu vois ce que j'ai ressenti y'a un an à l'arrivée de Clary_ , mais il n'aurait jamais dit cela à son parabatai. Il tenait trop à lui. « **Ca me blesse tellement Alec, tu comprends ?** » Ajouta finalement Jace en se tournant vers lui, les larmes aux yeux.

Et voilà, maintenant c'était lui qui s'en voulait, lui qui était désolé. Mais ça ce n'était pas nouveau. Il avait l'impression de passer sa vie à s'excuser auprès de tout le monde. « **Je suis désolé Jace, vraiment !** » Lui murmura-t-il, en l'attirant vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. « **Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser. Tu es l'une des personnes les plus chères à mon** **cœur** » Il éloigna son frère de lui, lui souriant. Jace lui rendit son sourire. « **Je te promets qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, toi et moi, ça va redevenir comme avant. Dalleurs, pour célébrer ça, toi et moi, demain, on se fait une de ses fameuses journées entrainement qu'on se faisait avant, et je te lâcherai pas avant que tu tombes exténué de sommeil dans ton lit. Sauf mission contraire bien sur ! Ça te dis ?** »

« **Bien sur que ça me dit** » lui répondit son frère.

« **Alors va te reposer, parce que demain, ça ne sera pas de tout repos, je te le garantis !** » Sourit Alec.

« **Parle pour toi** » lui répondit Jace en lui rendant son sourire.

Alec quitta Jace cinq minutes après, et affronta le froid glacial qui régnait dehors pour rejoindre le loft qu'il partageait aujourd'hui avec Magnus. Arrivé devant celui-ci, il entendit un bruit assourdissant provenir de l'appartement. Il s'y rua et la vision qui s'imposa à lui l'effraya : Là, au milieu de débris en tout genre, étaient allongés trois corps habillés de noir, et un homme encore debout s'apprêter à abattre son arme sur Magnus, qu'il tenait à bout de bras, plaqué contre une des bibliothèques du loft. Réagissant au quart de tour, Alec attrapa le poignard séraphique qu'il avait toujours sur lui, et l'envoya directement sur l'enfoiré qui tenait l'homme qu'il aimait. Le poignard s'enfonça dans son cou, le faisant lâcher prise, et il s'effondra sur le sol. Tout comme Magnus. Le néphilim se précipita alors vers lui, et constata que bien qu'inconscient, son homme était en vie. Paniquant, il se décida d'appeler Isabelle, mais il se stoppa net dans son mouvement. A côté de lui se trouvait un des hommes qui avaient attaqué Magnus, et de là où il était, il ne pouvait que la voir : Une rune. C'était un shadowhunter. Pourquoi ? A qui pouvait-il faire confiance ? Trop de questions se bousculait dans sa tête alors qu'il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Magnus était inconscient, blessé. Il fallait donc qu'il appelle de l'aide. Il pris alors son téléphone et fit défiler les contacts, passant Clary, Jace puis Izzy, il s'arrêta sur Katarina.

 _Voila pour ce deuxième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plût._

 _Vous avez certainement vu que je ne portais pas Jace dans mon cœur. Pour moi, c'est qu'un égoiste, au même titre que Clary._

 _Alec se retrouve dans le flou après que des shadowhunters s'en soient pris à l'homme qu'il aime, et se tourne donc vers Katarina. Que leur reserve l'avenir ?_


End file.
